Obsession
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Dedicate to birthday Kar-chan. Aku merasa hidup ini terlalu monoton. Membuatku berfikir adakah hal yang bisa membuat hidup ini jauh lebih hidup ? Lalu alasan paling kuat manakah yang membuat orang harus mempertahankan hidupnya ? Serta apa yang seharusnya dimiliki untuk membuat hidup ini berbeda ? Warning: Yaoi, Narugaa, bondage, Gaje.


Sering aku memikirkan tentang banyak hal di dunia ini. Termasuk apa-apa yang terdapat di dalam kehidupan manusia. Alasan-alasan yang menjadikan seseorang tetap mempertahankan hidupnya.

Berfikir tentang itu semua, membuatku mengumpulkan beberapa rumusan masalah, dan menyimpulkan hipotesis yang masih aku pikirkan hingga sekarang.

Aku merasa hidup ini terlalu monoton. Membuatku berfikir adakah hal yang bisa membuat hidup ini jauh lebih hidup ? Lalu alasan paling kuat manakah yang membuat orang harus mempertahankan hidupnya ? Serta apa yang seharusnya dimiliki untuk membuat hidup ini berbeda ?  
Hemm…. Apakah tergantung dari seberapa banyak hal yang dimiliki seseorang dalam hidup ini ? atau seberapa tinggikah derajat kedudukan kita di mata orang lain ?

Kurasa bukan itu.

Yang aku tahu hidup ini tidak seindah itu.

Apalagi jika aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tidaklah memiliki harta banyak, dan tidak memiliki sesuatupun untuk dipandang orang lain.

Jikapun orang lain memiliki itu semua, Kurasa.. itu juga tidak akan jauh berbeda. Karena jika seseorang sudah memiliki segalanya, untuk apalagi hidup ini ?

Lalu hal apa lagi yang membuat seseorang lebih berjuang di dalam hidupnya ?

Tujuan. Yah.. tujuan adalah alasan dari semua hal yang berjalan di muka bumi ini.

Manusia hidup memang harus memiliki tujuan bukan.

Lalu apa yang membuat tujuan itu berbeda ?

Hanya satu hipotesis paling kuat menurutku. Yang bisa diambil dari segi 'aku bukanlah siapa-siapa' sampai pada 'orang lain yang memiliki segalanya'.

Yaitu Obsesi. Obsesi adalah hal yang tidak dimiliki, namun membuat orang berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya.

Tentu bagi aku yang bukanlah siapa-siapa sangat banyak sekali hal yang tidak kumiliki. Lalu bagi orang yang memiliki segalanya, setidaknya aku tahu. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah puas dengan apapun yang telah dimiliki. Selalu menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Kemudian menghincar hal-hal lain untuk segera ia miliki. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan sifat serakah manusia itu sekarang.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin memikirkan tentang…obsesi.

Obsesi adalah sesuatu yang membuat tujuan itu layak untuk dikejar. Obsesi yang membuat kita menjadi lebih kuat untuk itu. Hal yang membuat orang berjuang jauh lebih keras, terus optimis dan bersemangat! Dan bahkan kadang kala bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila.

Hingga tanpa disadari, waktu yang terpakai untuk sekedar mendekati obsesi itu telah menjadikan hidup ini tidak lagi sama.

_**Disclaimer**__ :_ Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruGaa

Dedicate to birthday Kar-chan '21 Juni'.

Cerita ini 100% karya aku sendiri. Walaupun tulisannya berdasarkan fantasy yang dikombinasikan dengan ingatan.

**Warning!**

AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon,Bondage,rape, Typo(S), gak nyambung ama bagian di atas, abal, etc.

Malam yang sunyi kembali kau lalui. Seperti halnya malam-malam sebelumnya, kau akan kembali bergulat dengan berbagai peralatanmu. Dimana peralatan-peralatan tersebut telah menjadi sahabat setia di setiap waktu yang sengaja kau luangkan. Dan itu semua hanya sekedar untuk melihat dia yang setiap hari membayang-bayangi hidupmu.

Di dalam ruangan redup dengan sinar kemerah-merahan ini, kembali kau mencelupkannya di dalam baskom berisi cairan tersebut. Hatimu sungguh tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilannya kali ini. Dimana wajah yang selalu menghiasi harimu akan kembali kau lihat dengan hasil yang baru. Dengan hati-hati dan sabar menunggu untuk hasil terbaik yang akan kau dapat. Hingga tiba saatnya kau untuk mengangkatnya dari cairan yang merendamnya . Kini akhirnya kaupun dapat melihat penampilannya dengan lebih jelas sekarang. Membuat seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tanmu.

Walaupun sosok itu telah banyak tergantung dan tertempel pada dinding-dinding ruanganmu. Wajah stoic dengan sedikit ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dari wajah-wajah sebelumya. Dengan hanya sedikit pose yang berbeda dari semua yang kau punya. Wajah itu masih tetap sanggup membuatmu merasa damai dengan hanya melihatnya. Tercetak indah dan sempurna di atas obyek dua dimensi yang menjadi kecintaanmu.

Kembali kau tersenyum lembut memandang wajah itu. Betapa kau sangat menyukai semua penampilan itu. Penampilan Sesosok obyek bersurai merah yang bersinar dengan kulit putihnya. Tanpa terlewat sebuah tato Ai tercetak di dahi obyek tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan betapa senangnya kau melihat manik hijau jade milik obyek tersebut. Manik seindah padang safana yang selalu menyejukkan hatimu.

Setelah puas memandangnya, kaupun menggantung dan menjepitnya pada tali yang melintang di depanmu. Seperti halnya foto-foto lain yang kau cuci sebelumnya. Ruangan ini memang khusus untuk semua ini. Sarana dimana kau merasa lebih dekat dengan obsesimu.

Namun kenapa harus bersusah payah mencuci film dan membuat ruangan ini. Sedangkan di zaman modern ini orang-orang jauh lebih memilih menggunakan kamera digital? Kau punya pendapat sendiri untuk itu. Menurutmu hasil yang kau dapatkan akan lebih bagus dan alami. Juga hal yang membuatmu lebih menyukai kegiatan ini, tentang perasaan yang kau rasakan saat melakukan prosesnya. Bagaimana kau melakukannya dengan tekun dan hati berdebar, menunggu hasil yang akan kau dapat. Kemudian membuatmu tersenyum puas setelah terbayar apa yang kau tekuni sebelumnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak jarang juga kau menggunakan alat digital jika ingin mendapatkan hasil yang lain. Hasil dimana kau dapat mengedit dan menciptakan gambar dengan rating lebih tinggi. Tentu saja. Semua itu kau lakukan hanya untuk sebuah obyek obsesimu. Yang mana obsesi itu telah membuat sebuah jalan yang kau tempuh hingga saat ini.

.

O.o

.

Suasana yang lumayan ramai akibat pergantian kelas terjadi di universitas ini. Banyak mahasiswa/i berlalu lalang di setiap koridor. Dan bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki kelas, telah dengan senang hati mengisi bangku-bangku kosong di kantin.

Namun ada seseorang yang lain di antara mereka. Terlihat di taman universitas di bawah cuaca yang sangat cerah , seorang pemuda dengan surai yang sama seperti matahari tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya. Pemuda tersebut memegang sebuah kemera yang ia posisikan di depan wajahnya. Mengukur dengan sudut yang sesuai dan dengan semangat ia menekan tombol kamera tersebut berkali-kali. Tidak menghiraukan terik matahari yang langsung menyerang kulit tannya. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan obyek incarannya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk hasil terbaik. Dari sudut yang dikiranya cukup menarik walau dengan sedikit sembunyi-sembunyi.

Perlu kita ketahui bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mahasiswa desain grafis yang menjadi seorang fotografer _freelencer_ di beberapa perusahaan. Lalu berita atau panorama menarik apa yang terjadi di kampus ini ? Apakah semua ini untuk _job_-nya lantas ia mengambil obyek di kampus ini? Namun Susana di kampus ini terlihat normal-normal saja, tidak terjadi apapun. Dan sejauh mata memandang tidak ada panorama 'wow' yang terlihat di sini.

Tapi coba kita lebih perhatikan sekarang. Naruto tampak asyik dan fokus mengikuti obyek yang sepertinya bergerak tersebut. Bahkan tanpa memperhatikan beberapa tanaman yang hampir menjerat kakinya. Moncong lensa kamera yang cukup panjang tersebut mengarah pada suatu obyek di koridor sedikit jauh dari posisinya di taman ini. Dan di sana terlihatlah satu-satunya obyek yang paling cocok dengan pergerakan lensa Naruto.

Sesosok pemuda dengan langkahnya yang tegap berjalan melewati mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain di koridor. Pemuda yang berkemeja senada dengan rambutnya tersebut menunduk hormat saat bertemu dengan salah satu dosen. Langkahnyapun terhenti saat dosen itu berhenti di hadapannya. Dosen tersebut mengepulkan asap sebelum memulai pembicaraan. Dan benar saja, Narutopun ikut berhenti melangkah namun lebih antusias menekan kameranya.

Sabaku no Gaara, Mahasiswa desain grafis yang memang sekelas dengan Naruto. Dan memang dialah yang menjadi pusat fokus Naruto sedari tadi. Tapi itu semua tidak menyangkut perkerjaannya sama sekali. Apalagi jika seorang melihatnya seperti penguntit yang memata-matai bungsu dari Sabaku itu. Naruto melakukan semua ini hanya sekedar kebutuhan baginya. Sebuah hobi yang telah naruto Lakukan semenjak beberapa tahun, yang semakin antusias Naruto lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Lalu kenapa harus sosok itu yang selalu menjadi obyeknya? Bukan apa-apa Naruto sebegitu tertariknya dengan sosok tersebut. Hanya saja sosok tersebut sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Semenjak saat itu, bahkan saat pertama kali Naruto melihatnya. Kemudian Naruto tahu , bahwa pemuda tersebut sama kesepiannya dengan dirinya. Walaupun Gaara itu berasal dari keluarga Sabaku yang kaya raya. Namun pemuda itu tidak bisa memiliki apa yang benar-benar diinginkan. Sama sepertinya, Gaara juga dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Naruto tahu ayah Gaara sangat membenci Gaara. Dengan alasan karena ibu Gaara meninggal saat melahirkannya. Sebab itulah ayah dan saudara pemuda itu mengucilkannya. Pemuda tersebut juga tidak bisa bergaul dengan mudah. Selain karena dirinya memang pendiam, ayahnya juga selalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengawasinya.

Sedangkan Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki apapun. Hidup di bawah rasa kasian orang lain, namun direndahkan.

Naruto selalu melihat Gaara dari jauh. Melihat rasa kesepian yang sama sepertinya saat sosok pemuda itu termenung sendirian. Namun ada perasaan hangat saat melihat ada seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Walaupun kini semuanya sudah berubah. Namun Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari pemuda Sabaku itu. Naruto menyadari ada perasaan berbeda saat melihat sosok itu. Perasaan hangat yang tetap bertahan dan ditambah perasaan lain yang serasa menggelitik di dada saat bertemu dengannya. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa setiap hal yang menyangkut Gaara selalu bisa membuat semangatnya menggebu-gebu. Melihat sosok yang dianggapnya indah dan semakin indah, membuat Naruto lebih mencintai profesinya yang satu ini.

Naruto ingat betapa bersusah payahnya ia untuk belajar. Semua itu hanya untuk bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Dan hingga saat ini Naruto mengambil jurusan dan kelas yang sama, semua itu agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Walaupun ia tahu Jurusan itu kurang berhubungan dengan fotografi yang ia sukai. Dan Gaara adalah alasan sempurnanya dalam semua hal yang ia lakukan di dunia ini.

Bukannya Sabaku no Gaara itu tidak tahu tentang seorang penguntit yang sering mengambil gambarnya. Tapi justru ia tahu, makanya ia membiarkannya. Yah… orang bodoh mana yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dimata-matai sampai bertahun-tahun. Gaara tahu bahwa Narutolah yang selama ini mengikutinya. Entah kenapa mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto, ia merasa tidak keberatan. Dan bahkan kini mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Naruto telah menjadi sahabat terbaik bagi Gaara. Merupakan teman pertamanya semenjak perdebatan pertama mereka 7 tahun yang lalu. Gaara juga mengagumi bocah yang tumbuh sebatang kara tersebut. Dan telah lama menyadari rasa kesepian yang sama dengan dirinya.

Lalu alasan Naruto mengambil gambar secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tentu saja jika dilakukan secara terang-terangan akan terasa aneh dan Gaara-pun akan merasa risih bukan.

.

.

Gaara berjalan ke arah mobilnya diparkiran dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Malam sudah mulai larut, dan tentunya ia harus secepatnya pulang sekarang. Berterima kasihlah kepada dosen-nya yang membuatnya harus pulang semalam ini.

Gaara-pun memasuki mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesinnya. Namun baru beberapa kali ban mobilnya berputar, Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Terpaksa Gaara harus keluar kemudian berjalan mengitari mobilnya. Dan benar saja, salah satu ban mobil belakangnya kempes. Gaara mendesis kesal mengetahui hal itu.

Malam ini terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya. Dan memang tidak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat di langit. Sepertinya tertutup mendung. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Gaara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobilnya dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang universitas. Bermaksud untuk menaiki bus sebelum hujan mulai turun. Tanpa menyadari ada seulas seringaian dari jauh oleh sosok yang terus mengawasinya sedari tadi.

Sial bagi Gaara, Baru saja dia menjejakkan kakinya di halte bus.. hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Menciptakan kabut uap di sepanjang pandangan mata. Membuat suhu malam ini semakin dingin dengan bau khas hujan yang menguar.

Berlarut-larut Gaara menunggu di halte bus ini. Hujan mulai reda namun belum ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas di depannya. Gaara mendesah frustasi. Ia semakin mengeratkan jaket pada tubuhnya. Malam semakin dingin terasa menusuk tulangnya. Benar-benar sial jika dia harus menginap di sini, kemudian bangun membeku karena hipotermia pada keesokan harinya.

Gaara mengernyit saat tiba-tiba sinar kekuningan menyoroti dirinya. Sesosok sepeda motor yang tidak jelas siapa pengendaranya akibat sinar lampu motor itu tidak tepat masuk ke matanya, tengah menghampirinya.

"Yo, Gaara!" Ucap sosok tersebut. Gaara menghela nafas mengenali sosok yang ternyata sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hn," Jawab Gaara singkat. "Kau baru pulang Naruto?" Tambahnya.

"Yah, dan sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sedang menunggu bus." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Wah Gaara,,, ini sudah larut malam apalagi dengan hujan seperti ini pasti tidak ada bus yang akan lewat setelah ini." Ucap Naruto yang masih setia di atas motor bebeknya, tak menghiraukan gerimis yang terus membasahi dirinya.

Gaara terlihat termenung sebelum Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku saja? Kau bisa menginap di rumahku. Daripada kau terus menunggu dan kedinginan disini." Tawar Naruto.

Gaara memandang Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya menginap di rumah Naruto yang sudah merupakan sahabatnya bukan. Kelihatannya cukup menyenangkan melakukan pesta tidur yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Ayo naiklah Gaara!"

Gaara-pun mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang motor Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mulai menjalankan motornya melaju membelah malam gerimis yang dingin.

Gaara memasuki rumah Naruto di ikuti sang tuan rumah yang terlebih dahulu mempersilahkannya masuk. Sial bagi mereka di tengah perjalanan kemari, hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya. Cukup membuat mereka basah, bahkan jaket yang mereka kenakan tidak dapat menghalau air yang turut melembabkan kaos dalam mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar Gaara. Aku akan kembali dengan handuk kering." Ujar Naruto kemudian bergegas memasuki bagian dalam rumahnya.

Gaara melepas jaketnya yang telah basah, namun hanya memangkunya kerena tidak ingin membuat sofa Naruto yang ia duduki lebih basah kerenanya. Gaara memandang sekeliling ruangan ini. Rumah Naruto memang jauh lebih kecil daripada rumahnya, dan terlihat kurang rapi mengingat Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian di sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali menghampirinya, dan tampak sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Cepat sekali?

"Ini Gaara, kau bisa ganti di kamar mandi." Naruto menyerahkan barang bawaanya kepada Gaara. "Kau mau coklat hangat? aku akan membuatkannya." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran ramahnya.

"Terimakasih." Gaara menerima handuk, kaos dan celana _training_ yang diberikan Naruto. Kemudian segera berjalan mencari kamar mandi di bagian dalam rumah Naruto. Terdapat beberapa pintu di rumah ini. Namun semua pintu berpenampilan sama. Sehingga Gaara memutuskan untuk membuka pintu terdekat yang ia temui.

Gaara-pun mengintip dan menangkap cahaya kejinggaan yang menyinari ruangan tersebut. Jelas-jelas ruangan ini bukan kamar mandi. Tapi ada suatu rasa penasaran yang membuat Gaara memasuki ruangan tersebut. Gaara tahu Naruto adalah seorang fotografer sehingga memiliki ruangan gelap untuk mencuci foto seperti ini. Tapi Gaara juga tahu kebiasaan apa yang membuat Naruto sering mengikutinya. Dan benar saja, berbagai foto dirinya telah terpampang nyata tertempel memenuhi dinding ruangan ini. Sedikit terkejut juga melihat seberapa banyak Naruto telah mengabil gambarnya.

Gaara memperhatikan satu persatu foto dirinya yang terjepit pada tali yang melintang di ruangan itu. Foto-foto kegiatannya kemarin. Kemudian beralih pada ratusan foto yang tertempel pada dinding-dinding. Lumayan takjub juga melihat foto dirinya dari waktu yang berbeda semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak menemukan kamar mandi Gaara?" Gaara tersentak mendengar suara Naruto di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati Gaara! kau bisa membasahi karya-karyaku." Ucap Naruto memperingatkan namun dengan nada bercanda. Ada rasa tidak enak juga saat kau tertangkap basah di tempat privasi orang, apalagi jika keadaanmu yang basah seperti ini memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan kertas.

"Untuk apa ini semua Naruto?" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Tentunya seseorang akan heran juga melihat fotonya yang tidak hanya beberapa waktu tapi selama bertahun-tahun memenuhi ruangan milik orang lain bukan.

"Tentu untuk pekerjaanku Gaara." Jawab Naruto terlihat santai dengan muka lempengnya.

"Pekerjaan ? pekerjaan menguntitku dan menjadi maniak dari gambarku maksudmu?" Gaara tahu Naruto memang sering mengambil fotonya. Namun Gaara tidak pernah mendapat jawaban lebih serius selain 'kau adalah model foto yang cocok menjadi obyekku Gaara' dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, hanya sibuk menyengir tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mengurangi umurku Naruto!"

"Ahahah, kau bisa saja Gaara. Hal itu kan hanya mitos…," Tawa Naruto menanggapi ucapan Gaara.

Gaara hanya memandanginya dengan raut datar.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti Gaara ! sebelum masuk angin. Ganti di kamar saja!"

Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa ditanyai serius sekarang. Tapi Gaara pastikan akan mendapatkan jawabannya lain kali.

Merekapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Naruto mengantar Gaara ke depan pintu kamarnya.

"Nah, kau gantilah!" Kemudian Naruto pergi menuju dapur sedangkan Gaara masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Gaara kembali mengernyit heran mendapatkan foto-foto dirinya juga menghiasi kamar ini. Walau hanya beberapa saja, dan terpasang rapi pada satu pigora di atas meja dan beberapa lainnya di dinding.

Gaara menaruh jaketnya pada sebuah keranjang di lantai. Biasanya keranjang memang tempat menaruh pakaian kotor bukan. Lagipula kranjang itu telah kosong. Jadi ia tidak takut jika akan membasahi barang lainnya. Kemudian ia mulai melepaskan celananya yang basah.

NARUTO POV

"Nah, sekarang kau gantilah Gaara!" Aku mengantar Gaara ke depan kamarku untuk berganti baju. Kemudian berjalan ke dapur agar dia cepat masuk dan menuntaskan acara ganti bajunya.

Aku telah sampai di dapur, namun tidak segera meraih gelas untuk membuat coklat hangat. Aku hanya sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiranku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku sedang gelisah sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang selalu kuimpi-impikan sedang berada di kamarku sekarang. Aku sudah menanti-nantikan ini sejak dulu. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan mengingat sebenarnya aku cukup dekat dengan dirinya. Tapi ini berbeda, malam ini akan menjadi malam bersejarah bagiku dan tentunya bagi dirinya juga. Aku menyeringai membayangkan hal itu. Yah, seperti yang kalian fikirkan, aku mempunyai rencana tentang hal itu.

Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berpura-pura pergi ke dapur. Ada hal yang menarik yang harus kulihat sekarang.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dimana Gaara harusnya sudah membuka pakaiannya. Entah kenapa membayangkan hal itu membuat jantungku berdebar. Melihat dirinya basah dengan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya saja sudah harus membuatku meneguk ludah tadi. Apalagi sekarang?

Aku membuka pintu kamarku secara perlahan dan mulai mengintipnya yang sedang berganti baju.

Glup.

Aku meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan indah yang sudah kubayangkan sejak dulu. Kulit putih mulus dari pemuda yang selesai membuka bajunya tersebut terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Memperlihatkan sepasang bulatan pink indah yang membuat tanganku terasa gatal untuk menyentuhnya.

Rasanya jantungku semakin berdetak kencang melihat kini pemuda bersuarai merah tersebut mulai menurunkan boxernya.

'Uurgh…,' melihat hal itu saja sudah bisa membuat celanaku mengetat sekarang.

Cukup sudah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…!

NARUTO END POV

Gaara melepaskan boxernya yang ternyata juga lembab. Apa boleh buat, jika tidak ingin hal itu membuatnya risih. Mudah-mudahan saja celana dalamnya juga tidak ikut lembab.

Namun baru saja Gaara melepaskan boxernya, Gaara tersentak kaget. Sepasang tangan telah merangkul pinggangnya, menyentuh kulitnya yang tanpa lapisan sama sekali.

"Na-Naruto… Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ucap Gaara panik. Bagaimana tidak? keadaannya yang sudah hampir telanjang ini malah dipeluk orang lain.

Merasakan Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri, dengan segera Naruto mencengkram tangan kanannya kebelakang, dan semakin memeluk Gaara erat.

"Ugh.., Naruto lepaskan !" Gaara berusaha meronta. Kulitnya yang dingin bergesekan dengan tubuh hangat Naruto. Namun masalahnya apa yang Naruto coba lakukan saat ini?

"Tidak Gaara. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini." Bisik Naruto seduktif di telinga Gaara. Entah kenapa suara Naruto membuatnya bergidik, hembusan nafas hangat Naruto di tengkuknya membuat bulu kuduknya yang kedinginan meremang seketika.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku…." Naruto menjilat leher Gaara. "Ah..," membuat Gaara mendesah. Entah karena pengaruh hujan atau kulitnya yang memang kelewat sensitive.

"Aku butuh kau Gaara… sebagai obyek fotoku tentunya." Naruto meniup lubang telinga Gaara, berlanjut ia mengulum daun telinga itu, membuat sang empu kembali mendesah.

"Ke-kenapa tidak lakukan seperti biasa?...ssssh…hentikan Naruto!"

Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Puting kanannya dimainkan oleh jari-jari dari lengan yang mendekapnya erat. Berusaha membuyarkan sengatan listrik yang sempat menyerang tubuhnya, Gaara kembali memberontak. Diinjaknya telapak kaki Naruto di belakangnya keras-keras. Dan ketika kuncian Naruto merenggang Gaara menyentakkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

"I_ttai_ Gaara.." Ringis Naruto kesakitan.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Gaara segera mengambil baju kering Naruto untuk segera menutupi tubuh polosnya. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menerjangnya, membuat Gaara terjerembab ke atas ranjang.

"Kau tidak perlu memakai baju untuk menjadi modelku malam ini _nee_,, Gaara."

Belum sempat Gaara beranjak dari posisi terlentangnya, Naruto kembali mencengkramnya. Memaksa Gaara bergeser pada posisi yang benar di atas ranjang, dan menyingkirkan segala bantal guling agar lebih leluasa.

"Menyingkir Naruto!" Berat badan Naruto yang menindihnya membuat Gaara tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Naruto meraih tali di kantongnya, yang memang untuk dipasangkan di ujung ranjang kemudian disambungkan dengan tangan Gaara, membuat Gaara tak akan bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk melawan sekarang.

Manik jade Gaara memandang Naruto tajam, merupakan salah satu bentuk protesnya akan perbuatan Naruto kepadanya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Gaara dingin. Tangannya masih bergerak berusaha lepas. Namun kedua tangannya yang terikat terpisah membuat simpulnya bergeser semakin kencang menjerat pergelangannya.

"Malam ini kau akan menjadi model dengan tingkatan lebih tinggi Gaara." Tentunya dalam kategori dewasa yang dimaksud Naruto. Mereka memang sudah dewasa bukan. Bukan salahnya jika hormonnya yang telah berkembang menumbuhkan kadar _prevert _pada dirinya. Apalagi jika pemicunya adalah seorang obyek yang begitu menawan dan membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!" Perintah Gaara sengit. Gaara memang punya pengendalian diri yang hebat. Muka stoicnya tidak terlihat takut, justru berusaha menakut-nakuti. Yah… setidaknya Naruto yakin itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Kita baru akan mulai Gaara.. bersabarlah sedikit!" Ucap Naruto mengelus pipi putih itusebelum beranjak dari tubuh Gaara.

"Emm.. sebaiknya ini juga diikat." Naruto meraih kaki Gaara, dan dengan sigap menangkap kaki lainnya yang berusaha menendangnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto mengikatnya pada masing-masing ujung tempat tidur. Membuat Gaara terlentang seperti huruf 'X'.

Naruto menjilat lidahnya sensual memandangi bagian depan tubuh Gaara yang terekspos jelas. Seraya menyeringai melihat hanya sehelai kain yang menutupi bagian terindah dari seorang laki-laki dan tubuh itu.

Naruto beranjak kemudian kembali dengan membawa peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Meletakkan peralatan tersebut di sebelah ranjangnya, dan mulai fokus dengan kamera kesayangannya.

Gaara hanya memandang tajam tidak terima Naruto melakukan aksinya. Memangnya berani bayar berapa Naruto setelah ini. Seenaknya menjadikan model orisinil seperti dirinya harus berpose di atas tempat tidur. Gaara menolehkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari sinar _blizt_ yang mulai menyoroti dirinya. Yah, ternyata memotret secara terang-terangan memang membuat Gaara benar-benar risih.

"Hentikan Naruto! aku tidak rela kau mengambil gambarku seperti ini…" Ucap Gaara berusaha tetap dingin, walaupun hatinya kalut karena malu. Bagaimanapun juga keadaanya hampir telanjang bulat sekarang. Apa jadinya setelah difoto seperti ini kemudian hasilnya beredar di masyarakat. Keluarga Sabaku-nya akan jatuh, dan pastinya dia akan ditendang oleh keluarganya. Mungkin Naruto hanya akan menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja hal itu akan membayangi hidupnya.

"Jangan terlalu mahal Gaara..! Atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih buruk daripada seorang perampok!" Dapat dikatakan Naruto memang sedang merampok Gaara sekarang. Melihat bagaimana Naruto menyerang dan memaksa Gaara dalam aksinya kali ini.

Setelah puas memotret, Naruto beralih pada _hendycam-n_ya, mulai mengambil gambar dari ujung kaki Gaara yang terikat, menyorot wajahnya sampai pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu Naruto meraih tiang penyangga dan memasangkan handycamnya dengan sudut yang sesuai ke arah Gaara.

"Kau siap Gaara?!" Tanya Naruto seraya melepaskan kaosnya. Kemudian Naruto mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Gaara.

Gaara tidak menjawab, hanya menolehkan wajahnya ki sisi samping dengan wajah memerah. Malu karena keadaanya, terlebih lagi setelah melihat tubuh toples Naruto. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar setelah melihat tubuh Naruto dan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya.

Naruto menyeringai menyadari hal itu. Rasanya Naruto Ingin segera mengabadikan ekspresi yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu. Namun ia menahannya, karena ia yakin akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari ini untuk diabadikannya.

Naruto menangkup wajah Gaara, dan melumat bibir ranum pemuda merah itu. Gaara terkejut namun hanya bisa pasrah Naruto merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan cara seperti ini. Yah… Gaara memang belum pernah pacaran. Entah kenapa setiap kali dirinya akan dekat dengan seseorang, ada saja kejadian yang selalu menggagalkannya. Seperti ada malaikat yang tidak rela melihatnya dengan orang lain saja.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dirabanya setiap permukaan kulit Gaara , kemudian memainkan tonjolan yang ia temui di dada bidang itu. Gaara tidak bisa melawan untuk tidak mendesah, pertahanannya luntur membuat celah dibibirnya terbuka, membuat lidah Naruto menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto dengan semangat menjelajahi rongga hangat Gaara, mengabsen satu persatu giginya dan mengajak lidah pasif Gaara bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Baru pertama kali Gaara merasakan hal seperti ini. Dimana setiap sentuhan dan gelitikan yang diberikan Naruto serasa melemaskan seluruh persendiaannya. Rasanya aneh, dia ingin melawan tapi tubuhnya seperti menyukainya, bahkan rasanya ada sebagian dari hatinya yang menginginkan lebih dari ini. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya.

Naruto turun menuju leher jenjang Gaara, menjilat dan menyesapnya sampai merah.

"Engh,,," Gaara menahan desahannya. Naruto semakin bringas mengulum dan mengigiti putingnya.

"Ahh… hentikan Naruto…!" Rintih Gaara. Jika seperti ini tubuhnya tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menolak. Naruto mulai memijat bagian bawah yang mulai menegang. Membuat Gaara sempat mendelik dan melenguh. Naruto menarik celana dalam Gaara ke bawah, dan mengocok milik Gaara secara langsung.

"Ngehh,,, Ahh.." Gaara tidaki bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar sedangkan wajahnya semakin memerah. Perbuatan Naruto sudah semakin jauh sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum melihat respon Gaara yang semakin berkembang.

"Kau menyukainya Gaara."

Gaara menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyangkalnya. Namun ia kembali tersentak saat miliknya diselimuti sesuatu yang hangat. Naruto mengulum miliknya dan menghisapnya kuat seperti es bon-bon, disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil pada ujungnya. Tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat. Sensasi yang luar biasa dirasakan tubuhnya, dan hatinya tidak bisa menyangkal dia menyukainya. Hingga dirasakan perutnya melilit. Gaara mengejang namun sesuatunya belum juga keluar.

"Na-Naruto..!" Rupanya Naruto telah menutup jalan keluarnya.

"Sebentar Gaara! aku perlu mengambil momen ini" Naruto mengembil kameranya lalu memotret bagian yang ia lepaskan. Dan pintar sekali, Naruto berhasil mengabadikan air mancur kecil yang baru saja ia buat.

Kini Naruto mulai memasukkan jarinya di lubang sempit Gaara. Merasakan hal itu Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "Tidak… Hentikan Naruto!" Rasanya aneh meraskan sesuatu bergerak pada liangmu yang tidak pernah dimasuki apapun.

"Tenanglah Gaara! ini hanya sakit di bagian awal saja. Aku jamin!"

Bukan itu masalahnya. Dia benar-benar masih virgin dan tidak pernah terbayang oleh Gaara keperjakaannya akan hilang bersama seorang laki-laki.

Akibat celana dalam yang menyusahkan paha Gaara lebih lebar, Naruto melepaskan ikatan kaki Gaara, dan melempar celana dalam Gaara ke sembarang arah. Kemudian Naruto menarik kaki Gaara ke atas dan mengikatnya di sisi masing-masing tangan. Membuat pantat dan lubang Gaara terpampang jelas di depannya. Naruto mejilat bibirnya melihat lubang Gaara berkedut-kedut karena si-empunya bertambah panik sekarang.

Naruto kembali memasukkan jari-jarinya yang kini lebih leluasa setelah mengambil beberapa gambar lagi.

"Tidak Naruto, aku tidak mau!" Teriak Gaara. Perasaannya kalut dan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya bersama rasa perih yang semakin bertambah sakit. Bukan hanya di bagian bawahnya, tapi juga di hatinya. Naruto adalah sahabat yang ia percayai, namun kini Naruto malah menikamnya dengan berusaha merenggut kehormatannya.

Naruto tertegun melihat air mata Gaara, ia-pun menghapus air mata itu dan memandang Gaara dengan lembut.

"Maaf Gaara..! Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu." Ucap Naruto, Gaara hanya diam memandangnya.

"Hanya saja aku begitu tergila-gila padamu, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu? Kau tahu setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu?.."

Gaara memandang iris saphire Naruto lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari kebenaran di sana.

"Bukan tanpa alasan apa-apa aku mengikutimu selama ini. Dan tidak tahan mengambil gambarmu di setiap apa yang kau lakukan. Itu semua karena aku begitu menggilaimu Gaara…" Lanjut Naruto.

"Na-Naruto…" Gaara tercengang mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dapat dirasakannya perasaan menggebu-gebu pada setiap kalimat Naruto.

"Kau satu-satunya fokusku Gaara.. sumber dari segala kehidupan yang aku jalankan. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu!" Gaara seolah mampu melihat kilat ambisius di balik sapphire itu Sekarang.

"AAAAARRGH…." Tidak menyadari kapan Naruto menurunkan celananya kini milik Naruto yang sudah keras berusaha mengoyak lubangnya.

"Ssakiitt… Hentikann..!" Pekik Gaara kesakitan. Rasa perih menyelimuti bagian bawahnya. Sangat sakit, Gaara tidak pernah merasakan tubuhnya sesakit ini. Naruto seperti berusaha membelahnya dan merobek-robek lubang sempitnya.

Gaara meronta panik berusaha melepaskannya. Namun tali yang mengikatnya semakin mengencang dan melukai pergelangan tangannya, yang pastinya juga membuat aliran darahnya berhenti sekarang. Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Hanya bisa mencengkram tali yang mencekik tangannya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pelupuknya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan dinding Gaara yang berkedut kesakitan. Kemudian mulai bergerak.

"Kumohon.. lepaskan…" Rintih Gaara merasakan Naruto berusaha menggali lubangnya dengan gerakan maju mundur.

Naruto menyisakan bagian kepalanya saja kemudian menghujamkannya ke dalam dengan keras.

"AAAHH…Narutoo.." Pekik Gaara yang pandangannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi bintang. Naruto menumbuk sesuatu di dalam sana, dan entah kenapa pikirannya melayang karena hal itu.

"Disini yah?" Naruto kembali melakukan hal serupa berulang-ulang dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"Agh..ah..ah…" Gaara terus berteriak merasakan hantaman-hantaman yang terus diberikan Naruto. Rasanya sakit namun kenikmatan yang datang membuatnya lupa dan melayang.

"Aaaahh…." Lenguhan panjang menyambut dunia putih yang telah ia capai. Narutopun ikut menyusul setelah mendapat remasan kuat dari Gaara. Membuat Gaara semakin meleleh dengan semburan hangat yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Hah… Kau membuatku lupa Gaara." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto kembali bergerak menyentuh titik Gaara berulang-ulang. Gaara-pun kembali terbangun. Namun kali ini dengan tempoh lamban agar Naruto dapat mengabadikan momen ini.

Wajah indah yang memerah itu dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka serta nafas yang terengah. Naruto puas mendapatkan ekspresi yang hanya bisa didapatkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Yah, selama ini karya-kayanya hanya berupa raut datar dari sosok tersebut. Dan kini ia berhasil mendapatkan hasil yang terpampang nyata tanpa rekayasa, secara langsung dihadapannya.

Naruto melepaskan ikatan kaki Gaara.

"Hemm.. sepertinya kita butuh penutup yang sesuai." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto meraih kamera digitalnya kemudian men-_zooming_ muka Gaara dengan sudut yang sesuai agar terlihat lebih jelas.

Setelah itu Naruto memposisikan dirinya di depan Gaara, lalu memasukkan miliknya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Gaara yang masih terengah.

"Hisap Gaara! dan setelah ini semuanya selesai."

Mendengar kalimat selesai dari Naruto membuat Gaara menurutinya.

"Mainkan lidahmu Gaara..! hisap yang kuat!" Perintah Naruto.

Gaara tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang besar di dalam mulutnya. Membuat Naruto tidak sabar mencengkram kepala Gaara dan memaju-mundurkan miliknya. Gaara tersedak akibat ujung Naruto yang menghantam tengkaknya. Naruto tidak peduli, dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Gaara merasa pusing kepalanya digerakkan secara kasar, dan bibirnyapun terluka karena bergesekan dengan milik Naruto yang memaksa rahangnya membuka lebar.

Merasa miliknya mulai berkedut Naruto meraih kameranya, kemudian memposisikan miliknya di depan muka Gaara. Akhirnya cairannya keluar dengan deras menyembur muka Gaara. Wajah Gaara kini penuh dengan cairan Naruto dan tentunya Naruto telah berhasil untuk mengabadikan hal ini kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Terimakasih Gaara.. terimakasih telah menjadi bintang tercantikku malam ini. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang berharga di dalam hidupku. Bukan hanya sekedar obyek. Kau segala-galanya bagiku _nee_.. Gaara.."

Naruto tidak sabar ingin segera melihat hasilnya kali ini. Dan inilah seni yang ia harapkan. Karya dengan rating tinggi. Tanpa digital, tanpa editan dan tanpa rekayasa yang patut membuatnya puas.

Dan berbahagia pula dirinya berhasil meraih obsesinya dan menjadikannya sebagai miliknya.

Obsesi Naruto adalah Gaara. Lalu apa obsesimu?

Gomenasai Kar-chan…. Telatnya jauh.

('_ _)

_Arigato gozaimasu Minna-san_…..


End file.
